phoebe_and_her_unicornfandomcom-20200214-history
Week of 2012-05-20
; Comic strips of for the week of May 20, 2012. Sunday The comic is a poem told first from the viewpoint of Phoebe, then Marigold, then the two of them together. The lettering is irregular, with letters slanting both left and right. The first panel reads "Never had a dream before that didn't fade away. Never had a unicorn to ask me out to play." Just under the top line is a picture of Phoebe in her bed, with Marigold poking her head through the nearby open window. Below that and above the bottom line, Phoebe stands with a baseball bat and a batting helmet, looking at Marigold who has a baseball impaled on her horn. The second panel reads "Never had a child with me to share the best of things. A princess of suburbia who dances, laughs and sings." Below the top line, Phoebe sits with her legs splayed out, leaning forward on her hands, looking up in wonder at the book titled Unicorn Lore Marigold has open and hovering over Phoebe. Below that and above the bottom line, Phoebe is wearing a paper "Pizza Queen" crown on her head, dancing happily on one foot and singing off-key, while Marigold looks at the reader, a pair of earmuffs on her head to help block it out. The third panel shows Phoebe riding Marigold as Marigold jumps across a small area at nighttime where a stream has cut into the hillside. It is late at night and many stars are out. Both are drawn in black against the dark blue night sky, with white accents for their eyes and white lines showing the outlines of their bodies. Framed by the cut in the hillside is the full moon, low on the horizon. Two pine trees are silhoutted in the moonlight, which also lights the rippling stream. Above and below this picture, the poem continues. "Never was a part of two who run beneath the stars. Never had a someone who could tell me, 'THIS IS OURS'." In the final panel, Phoebe is asleep in a maroon nightshirt, curled up against Marigold, who keeps watch over her with some tenderness. The poem ends with "Never be alone again, neither day nor night. A princess and a unicorn have finally got it right." Notes * The shape of the paper crown Phoebe is wearing is reminiscent of the ones given out with Burger Kings Kids Meals, starting in November 2011.Burger King Rolls Out New Crown Campaign, CBS Miami, November 7, 2011 Monday Phoebe continues her ride on Marigold and tells her, "Last night I dreamed I had spaghetti for hair." Marigold closes her eyes and raises her head as stars and sparkles appear from her horn. "Together, we will make that dream come true" she promises. Phoebe informs her "I don't WANT that to come true" and Marigold replies, "Then it's good that you said something." Notes * Continues the storyline from last week. Tuesday Marigold stops to eat some grass so Phoebe dismounts. She asks Marigold, "Is being a unicorn a hard job?" Marigold stands up, eyes closed in concentration and replies. "Oh, yes, VERY." Now looking at Phoebe, she adds "Every time we go out, we are beset by nosy little girls." She resumes eating while Phoebe stands in stunned silence. "This requires HOURS of sarcasm practice," Marigold says while continuing to eat. Phoebe points a finger at her and states, "Y'know, I could sell that horn on eBay and totally clean up." Notes notes and reprint info Wednesday Phoebe is sitting on a stump of a tree that's been cut down, looking with a little bit of disgust at Marigold, who is eating again. "Ew." Marigold looks up and repeats "Ew?" Phoebe points at her and says, "You eat grass." Marigold points back at her, asking, "Don't YOU eat birds?" Phoebe closes her eyes, one finger raised and justifies it with "Yes, but with SEASONING." Notes notes and reprint info Thursday Phoebe and Marigold are sitting on a gently-sloped hill, treeline present in the background. Phoebe is leaning back on her hands and asks a question. "Do unicorns have to go to school?" "Oh, yes," Marigold replies. "I did well, ecept for that C- I got in 'Advanced Sparkling'." Phoebe is curious to know. "What happened there?" Marigold looks modest. "I was SO BRIGHT, the instructor was blinded for a week." "Happens to me a lot too," Phoebe responds. Notes notes and reprint info Friday Phoebe gets up and wants to know more. "You got a bad grade in 'advanced sparkling'?" Marigold looks off into the distance before answering. "I didn't get along with the instructor." She closes her eyes and smiles. "She was literally a POINTY-HEADED INTELLECTUAL." Those words are spoken with a different inflection than before. Marigold grins as Phoebe just looks at her. "That's unicorn humor, is it?" Phoebe finally asks. "Yes," Marigold replies, "it's pretty much all variations on that joke." Notes notes and reprint info Saturday Phoebe and Marigold are sitting against a tree. Phoebe is wearing a similar outfit as before, but with a lighter blue skirt. She's reading from a book with a pale orange cover. "It says here 'unicorn' means 'one horn'." Marigold turns to look at her. "That is a common misconception," she tells her. Closing her eyes, she adds "In fact, it is a phonetic combination of 'orn', or 'beautiful, smart and superior', and 'unique'." Phoebe keeps reading and doesn't believe her: "It is NOT." Marigold looks at her calmly and says, "Fine, then I won't tell you what 'hyoomin' really means." Notes notes and reprint info References Category:2012 comics